mionessandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Seunghyun Park
Name Etymology Seunghyun is Korean, Seung meaning 'rising, ascent', while Hyun means 'virtuous, worthy, good, able' . Park is Korean, meaning 'radiant'. History Korean twins Baekhyun and Seunghyun Park were one of the 200 children to start attending the Korean Academy of Magic. This school was famous for three things: First, its transfer rate. Out of 200 children that start, only around 95 finished their whole 9 years there. The rest dropped out, or transferred to other schools. Secondly: Its houses. The school only had two houses, both claiming to be good, but everyone knew the reason why there were only two houses: one was for the 'worthy', and the other for the 'unworthy'. And thirdly: Everyone knew that if you got into the unworthy house, you were treated badly. The twins were pretty close as children, Seunghyun was 10 minutes younger than Baekhyun, and they were both nice, friendly children as they were being raised as pure-bloods in the city of Seuol, South Korea. That all changed when they entered the Korean Academy of Magic. Baekhyun was sorted into the 'Worthy' house, while his twin was in the 'Unworthy' house. For the next two years years, Baekhyun was treated like a king while Seunghyun was treated like scum, severely straining their relationship. During the summer before their third year, their father got a job promotion, but the only thing was that they had to move to England. But they both know it was because of them. It's been two years since they have started at Hogwarts, being sorted into ______, while his brother was sorted into _____. Their relationship hasn't changed, and neither of them is willing to make a step forward. They are starting their fifth year, and Seunghyun doesn't really care, telling himself it's going to be the same as always. Personality Seunghyun is quiet, like his brother, but while Baekhyun would stand there meekly obeying anyone, Seunghyun would speak out. He doesn't out of his way to be friendly to anyone, and he has a pretty short temper and a sharp tongue, and he's pretty stubborn. He tries act sexy and polite to girls, but when it comes to guys, he's pretty much indifferent to them. At home, he's sullen and cold, and is a pretty bitter person because of his experiences at KAM. He has low self-esteem, and he tries to act tough and arrogant, he tries to act like he doesn't care, but deep inside, he knows he does care. Appearance Seunghyun looks a bit like his brother, Baekhyun. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and he rarely smiles, a scowl is more likely to be on his face. Relationships Family Taeyeon, Minho, and Baekhyun Park He knows deep down that it isn't their fault, but he can't help but act bitter toward them, and even though they say they love both of them the same, the hate is fueled even more because he knows Gallery ' Seunghyun2.jpg Seunghyun2.png Seunghyun3.png ' Trivia *His model is Kai from the K-pop group EXO. *His first name, Seunghyun, is from the name of my bias from Big Bang, T.O.P.. *He likes peaches. *He's a good cook. *He and Baekhyun are not identical twins, but are pretty close to it. *A way to tell Baekhyun and Seunghyun is by speech. Seunghyun speaks good English, but while his brother used fancy words, he tends to use more informal speech, and he also tends to forget words, and often ends up describing them. He also has less of a Korean accent than his brother, and a dead giveaway is if he uses contractions, as Seunghyun uses them but Baekhyun doesn't. Category:Pages Category:DARP